Philadelphia:What PhiladelphiaWiki is not
PhiladelphiaWiki has several goals, and is various things to various people, but there are some things that it is not. PhiladelphiaWiki is not intended to hurt anyone PhiladelphiaWiki is not intended to hurt anyone. That means, more than anything else, you should avoid personal attacks in your articles as well as in your discussion with other users. Personal attacks are prohibited by the Wikia terms of use, and repeated personal attacks will result in revocation of editing privileges. Likewise, if you think that information you intend to post would damage someone's personal of professional life, please consider whether this is the most apppropriate place to present it. If you still fell it should be included in an article, try to present it in the most factually accurate and unbiased manner that you can. If other people disagree with its inclusion, try to work with them to reach a consensus on the article's talk page, and to achieve a soluition that does not leave other unhappy, especially those concerned with the information. PhiladelphiaWiki is not a repository of links, images, or media files PhiladelphiaWiki is not a repoistory of links, images, or media files. Be aware that any and all content you contribute to PhiladelphiaWiki may be edited mercilessly, and it is a bad idea to assume that anything you put on here will remain in the same place and in its original form over a period of time. By submitting any content, you agree to release it for free under the GNU FDL. If you do not the permission from the copyright owner to submit text or images under this license, please do not upload it! PhiladelphiaWiki articles are not: # Mere collections of external links or Internet directories. There is nothing wrong with adding a list of content-relevant links to an article; however, excessive lists can dwarf articles and detract from the purpose of PhiladelphiWiki. # Mere collections of internal links, except for disambiguation pages when an article title is ambiguous, and for structured lists to assist with the organisation of articles. # Mere collections of public domain or other source material such as entire books or source code, original historical documents, letters, laws, proclamations, and other source material that are only useful when presented with their original, un-modified wording. Complete copies of primary sources should go into Wikisource. There's nothing wrong with using public domain resources to add content to an article, but note that by default, most sources are not in the public domain. See also Wikipedia's notes on primary sources. # Collections of photographs or media files with no text to go with the articles. If you are interested in presenting a picture, please provide context, or consider adding it to Wikimedia Commons.. PhiladelphiaWiki is not a free host or webspace provider You may not host your own website or blog on PhiladelphiaWiki. Please purchase your own website for that. If you are interested in using the wiki technology for a significant collaborative effort on something that does not relate to Philadelphia, there are many sites that provide wiki hosting (free or for money). If you are looking to create a wiki for a community, we would of course recommend our own host, Wikia! You can also install wiki software on your server. (See the Wiki Science wikibook for information on doing this.) PhiladelphiaWiki is not censored for the protection of minors PhiladelphiaWiki is not censored for the protection of minors. Anyone reading PhiladelphiaWiki can edit an article and the changes will show up on the page instantly without any checking to ensure apppropriateness. While this is a strength in that the wiki can be kept up to date, it can also be abused by malicious persons. Therefore, PhiladelphiaWiki cannot guarantee that articles or images are apppropriate for children or follow specific social norms. Additionally, there is no guarantee that said materials will be removed if noticed. While obvious inaprorpiate content (such as irrellevant links to "shock" sites) will usually be removed when found, some articles may has valid text, imges, or links that some people might find objectionable for various reasons, provided that they do not violate any of our exist policies (especially Neutral point of view), nor the law of the state of Florida in the United States where the servers are hosted. PhiladelphiaWiki is not a copy of Wikipedia. If is not a good a idea to just copy every article from Wikipedia that has relavence to the city of Philadelphia. If the topic is not specific to Philadelphia, please link to the Wikipedia article instead. For example: text. This is to help us avoid having poor copies of articles which are better maintained by the wider wikipedia community. Such copies of article are liable for deletion. That said, it is sometimes a good idea to copy articles from Wikipedia, usually when they are highly relevant to Philadelphia and are likely to be expanded here (such as articles about people or places). Ideally, you should be prepared to expand them. Be sure to put at the bottom of the page - this is required by the GFDL. PhiladelphiaWiki is not a democracy PhiladelphiaWiki is not an experiment in on-line democracy. Our primary method of finding consensus is discussion, not voting. That is, majority opinion does not necessarily rule on PhiladelphiaWiki. Some votes may be conducts from time to time, but their results are usually only one of several means of making a decision. The discussions that happen alongside the voting processes are important means of reaching consensus. Ideally, a solution should be found that everyone can agree to. If no consensus can be found between the involved parties, an administrator should be called in to help find a solution. PhiladelphiaWiki is not a battleground Every PhiladelphiaWiki user is expected to interact with others civilly, calmly, and in a spirit of cooperation. Do not insult, harass, or intimidate those with whom you have a disagreement. Instead, please approach the matter in an intelligent manner, and engage in polite discussion. If a use acts uncivilly, uncalmly, uncooperatively, insultingly, harssingly, or intimidatingly towards you, this does not give you an excuse to do the same unto them (i.e. "he started it!'). Either respond solely to the factual points which are relavent and ignore the objectionable wording, or ignore the message entirely. Also, do not create or modify articles just to prove a point. Do not make legal or other threats against PhiladelphiaWiki, individual wiki users, the PhiladelphiaWiki administration or Wikia, our host. Threats are not tolerated, will not help your case (as disagreements are judged on the facts presented and the conduct of those presenting them), and may result in a ban. See also Wikipedia's page on dispute resolution.